Decisions
by Anamin
Summary: Jareth comes back to give warning to Sarah about a portent he sees, meanwhile Sarah must fight with the old image she has of Jareth. Has he changed? What will she decide? Please r/r. Updated! Ch. 14!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

Jareth sat in the throne room, thinking again about his defeat. The one human that mattered to him; the only human that mattered to him.

She was not so easy to trick as the others. Sure the others had caught on, but it took much, much longer.

In a way, he missed his greatest opponent. Others had come close and had given. He always sent both children back safe and sound. It was always the threat that was the most frightening. Besides. He'd already chosen his Queen.

What was that, the crystals? He had been idly juggling them as he sat in contemplation. Quickly he sat up and willed them to show the scene to him again. Oh this was definitely not good. He ought to warn her. But would she believe him? Certainly not. Still, she deserved to have the choice. A little warning couldn't hurt.

He blew a tentative breath and one of the crystals floated into anonymity. . .

...

1

Sarah bumped her head as she landed on the floor. She had been dreaming of that time, long ago, when she had beaten Jareth. She _had_ beaten him, hadn't she? She got Toby back, didn't she?

She looked at the clock. She was going to be late again. Her eyes rolled in disgust. She was nothing more than a glorified administrative assistant, but damn there was just no leeway there. She got in the shower and got ready for the day. Quickly, she grabbed the last few waffles, still in the package from the freezer. It would have to be breakfast at work today. She shut the door and suddenly. . .he was there. At least, it looked like it was him.

"May I help you?" she said uncertainly.

"Saraaaah," he drawled. . .doing those little crystal thingies that had always irritated her in the past, "how quickly we forget. . ."

"Look, I beat you. You need to leave me alone now. That's what that means. Sarah wins. Jareth? He loses, and leaves Sarah alone for the rest of her life, to live it out happily." She could feel her face glowing hot, but at the same time she knew the heat was for other reasons as well. Just because he was a villain didn't mean he wasn't attractive. _Focus!_ She yelled at herself. _Focus!_

"But Sarah, you aren't happy. You know that. Doing this. . . this menial work," he made a vague gesture with his free hand, "you will have a choice to make."

"Cut the vague. Say what you mean, mean what you say and then. . .get the hell out of here."

He stepped closer, forcing Sarah to take a step back, shielding herself with the box of waffles. Still, he leaned closer, speaking softly in her ear.

"This human life you've chosen will loose it's charm. You could be my Queen still. Think about that when this human life betrays you. I'm sending myself just this once as the messenger. Think carefully about the choice you've made. The crystals foretell certain misery, and soon, should you stay."

He smelled fantastic (what kind of soaps do they have Underground?), but finally she said, "Look, I'm going to be late for work."

Jareth began to fade, but gave a final warning, "You will need my help. You will know the moment it arrives. Choose wisely." With that, the Goblin King from so many years ago re-dissappeard.


	2. not quite right

A/N: I apologize if you keep getting alerts I'm having a few uploading/editing difficulties. I'm still trying to work out the kinks.

2

Jareth brooded in his throne room. He had to make her see. It would do him no good unless she did. She would come to him soon enough, of that he had no doubt. He was confident, he was the Goblin King, though that was temporary. He was regal, he knew how to woo. It was one thing he was terribly good at. Sarah was just stubborn. She didn't want to let go of control and be pampered. He _would_ pamper her. She would come around. He kept telling himself. He nearly had her last time. She was something he wanted, and he always got what he wanted. He only had to keep pushing the buttons one by one. He had waited this long. Time was on his side. . . .

...

When Sarah got to work, she found it very hard to concentrate. She nearly blew it at the weekly meeting. But she recovered and was able to answer all the questions that came her way. The bosslady didn't give her too much hassle for coming in late, but noted that if it became a habit, they would have to work out her hours to accommodate the late arrival in the mornings.

Sarah was NOT looking forward to longer days, especially during the summer. There was so much going on. She and Nathan had plans tonight. They had plans most nights. She wanted to get out and do things now that the weather and made a turn for the better. Grilling out, boating, hiking. All of the outdoor activities she loved. Sarah kept zoning out, thinking of the events that happened before she left in the morning. Most of her more rote activities only got lip-service. She was going through the motions. Her thoughts kept up through the early afternoon.

"I'm not going crazy, I'm not," she said to herself. _Yes, you aaaaaaaaareee _mocked another part of her brain in a sing-song tone. She couldn't quite remember what Jareth had said. It was something about having to make a choice. She supposed she did have a pretty mad crush on him back in the day, but it's not as though she held a torch.

True, he was her first and very rudest awakening to the male sex, but it's not like she hadn't dated. In fact Nathan was going to be waiting for her for dinner. She wanted to chalk it all up to stress, but now she wasn't so sure. Perhaps all that therapy had merely been to make her cope, sick with guilt as she was over Toby.

She really wanted to believe Jareth existed. She had spend several thousand dollars of her father's money convincing her that he was NOT real. So vivid had been her dreams afterward she knew that it was more than just an overactive imagination. Sarah knew it had something to do with her beliefs. More specific, her belief in Him. She had a very strong spiritual background that gave her a very strong sense of self. Moreover, a sense of self-possession. She had always held her head high, and never looked down at the ground. There was a self-confidence, and she finally found that, when the final confrontation with Jareth came.

At that moment when she finished the Labyrinth and won, she chose to stop being a victim, she chose not to let him have power over her. She didn't know why he chose to come back at this time, breakfast of all times. _What if it was earlier and she had been dressing?_ Or, to her horror, she thought, _What_ _if he'd always been watching?_ The fact that her privacy might have been violated made her so angry that she angrily threw down a stack of paper she had been holding onto her desk. She had to get out of there, she couldn't think anymore, it was hard to breath.. .

"Holly, I – I don't feel well, massive migraine, you know. I'm going home," she told her friend and co-worker. When Sarah got home, she left a message for Nathan that she was at home and to contact her later and lay down to nap.

...

Jareth watched Sarah through the crystal ball. He watched as she went through the motions of everyday life. Making phone calls, planning meetings, working at the device on her desk. She seemed terribly distracted. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think he'd had some sort of impact on her. Finally, she lay down to rest. It did make his heart ache, but there was nothing he could do until the time came. It was all coming to an end now.

He had watched as she wasted her time with these boys, not even men. There was a whole string of them. They didn't know how to treat a woman. For all the modern technology Aboveworld, chivalry seemed to go out the window or down their modern-day drain. He had seen most of her break-ups and his heart broke with her. He had given her privacy at the critical moments, of course, but he knew the basics. Jareth sighed and gazed back into his crystal, this wasn't going to be pretty. . .

...

Sarah woke up from the nap she was taking on the couch and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She gave her phone a once-over, saw that she had a voice mail and dialed.

"Hi Sarah?" the voice was unsteady but she recognized it as Nathan's, "I have to talk to you. Um, give me a call, ok?"


	3. happenings and a truth

3

Sarah swallowed hard and sat down on a dining room chair. What did he mean by 'talk'? They talked every day, why would today be any different? They were supposed to be going out to dinner they'd been dating for a whole year. She decided to face the music. What could possibly be the mater? She wondered as she dialed the number. It rang.

"Hi Nathan? It's me, Sarah."

"Sarah, Hi!" There was a pause. Then " Look, this isn't going to be easy, but hear me out. I know that we've been dating for a year and you've been great, but I think we should see other people. It's not you, it's me, I feel like I need a change." It was one very long, unbroken sentence. Like he had to say it and get it out. "I've been offered a position . . .over in the London office. . ."

"London? Nathan, you can't possibly be serious? It's so far away, other people? What are you talking about? Nathan, I'm confused. What time are you coming over for dinner?" Nathan was acting rather strange tonight. It had been an odd day. First Jareth supposedly appeared this morning and now Nathan was acting strange.

"Sarah, I'm not coming over. I need to get ready to leave, and start making arrangements for the London office. It's a promotion! Isn't that great?"

"Look, Nathan we're serious. You can't up and leave. . .we were making plans, what about a home?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry." There was a long silence and then Sarah mechanically closed her phone. She opened it again to call Holly.

"Hi Holly? Yeah, not good. Actually, I'm feeling a LOT worse. Yeah, Nathan just broke up with me. No, I'm pretty numb right now. I didn't even let him finish. I don't know something about a new job and seeing other people. I know it was just bullshit so I stopped listening. Yeah, I could use the company. Come on over. I think I'm going to head out to the store and get fixings for spaghetti . . .and LOTS of wine. Yeah, about seven-ish would be great! See you then, bye."

Sarah went out to pick up what she needed for spaghetti and came back before Holly arrived. She took a quick shower and prepared the meal. She was still pretty numb from what Nathan had said. It hadn't really sunk in yet. Holly arrived just as the timer went off for the noodles. They assembled meal, and uncorked the first bottle of wine.

"So how was the rest of work?"

"Pretty much the same. Daniel is still feeling pretty hyper about the Nielson account, but other than that, things are pretty much status quo."

"And I thought the office couldn't live without me." They both burst into laughter for no apparent reason than they both needed it. They sat and chatted. The hour grew late and into early morning. Holly decided to make her good-byes, offering to help clean.

"No, it'll give me something to do in the meantime, and trust me, I'm going to need it. What else is there for me to do this weekend without Nathan?" _You could always party down with the Goblin King. _That other voice inside her said. _Shut up!_ She told it. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's not like that!_ Holly gave her a hug with the admonition to call her tomorrow, and left.

Sarah sat down heavily against the other side of the door. She had downed 3 glasses of wine and was working on her fourth. She was feeling pretty mellow right now to say the least. She was beginning to wonder if the kitchen couldn't wait.

Holly having gone, Sarah felt the full weight of what the situation was and cried for all the time she wasted with Nathan. The tears burned a hot, salty trail down her cheeks. She sat with her knees drawn up against her chin, arms wrapped around them. She put her head down, thinking about Nathan's favorite this or that. They had a lot of good times, but she guessed that was over now. No more Nathan.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jareth sighed and tossed the crystal from him. He was right, this was anything but pretty. There is no way to delicately end a relationship you don't want, but Jareth never had any relationships he did not want. He always wanted the ones he DID have, but he was never the one to end it. The goblin kingdom was only part of his world. From his experience with inconsolable females, they liked to be left alone, and anything you did made it worse. He usually wasn't the cause of tears, so he would sit and wait until women cried themselves out. Many women, he found, were extremely insightful and reasonable afterwards, much as his heart went out to them.

So Jareth sat, and produced another crystal, and watched Sarah and waited. He was certain she'd make the correct choice. Once she realized she belonged in his world, was born here, she was never truly human. She needed to discover her true identity, and he would help her, by making her royalty.

Her half-brother was truly that; only half what she was. For he, the boy, was fully human. Well in truth, he was nothing that Sarah was. Sarah's mother went away for a reason. She had returned to her true home. If nothing else, he was certain this would sway her. The girl had so looked up to her mother, as a youngster. No wonder the mother had run off to do theatre. It was a form of lies. How else to pass yourself off as someone you were not? Join a theatre troupe and all would be well.

A betrothal between the two of them would unite warring factions. She could be made to see reason. Jareth could absolutely **not** lose his Kingdom. And most of all he wanted only her as his Queen. She was the only one who was fit. Her unbridled spirit would match him well.

…………………………………………………………

Sarah got up off the floor and decided at the very least that she should set some pans to soak or something. Then she would sit down in front of the TV, watch an old black and white movie on cable and fall promptly asleep. She set to making the kitchen clean, trying not to spill too much soap and water on the floor, but it was no use.

As she reached to get a paper towel, she slid on the floor. Not being quite sober, she lost her balance and turned one hundred and eighty degrees, smacking her head soundly on a corner of the kitchen counter. She fell to the floor with a thud, her thinned blood flowing smoothly from the gash at the back of her head.

Sarah lay on the floor, motionless, unmoving.


	4. conversations

4

Back in the Underground, Jareth leapt from his throne where he was watching Sarah from one of his many conjured crystals. This was not foretold, it was not even hinted at to him. The crystal now dropped on the hard floor with a crash at the same time he disappeared in a frantic flash of glitter.

Upon arriving again in Sarah's kitchen, Jareth surveyed the scene. The water was still running in the sink and Sarah lay still and unmoving. With a wave of his hand Jareth had the kitchen back in sparkling condition. In a second, smooth motion, he scooped up Sarah's form and retreated back to his castle.

"Call for the healer!" he shouted and various goblins ran in every direction. Jareth then strode the short distance to his bedroom and laid Sarah's form on the enormous bed. He tore his shirt sleeve in half and pressed it to the back of her head, effectively stopping the free-flowing blood. He pulled a chair from his desk and began to set vigil by her side until the healer came. He took one of her small hands in both of his own and examined her face.

It was gray now from lack of blood. Jareth's lips formed a thin line as he looked her over worriedly. It was then that the healer entered.

"Her head, it is bleeding from the back, can you repair the damage?" Jareth's tone demanded an answer.

"I-I can sew the wound, but the rest is up to the girl. I can neither make her to live or to die. Head wounds can be very unpredictable."

"Then do your best, man."

"Yes, your majesty," replied the elderly, bespectacled man, "but, Your Majesty, may I have a little space?" begged the kindly old man, a one Lord Clifford, if Jareth remembered rightly, memory was such a tricky thing. He took the old healer's meaning and vacated the immediate premises of his royal chambers. Lord Clifford had been in his service for many years and was a very capable physician. His limited amount of power granted him the status as Lord. He was highly respected at court as he didn't let anyone take advantage of him in their plotting. His centuries of experience also made him a wise aand respected nobleman. Though he sometimes acted timid, he could be bold when so required.

After many minutes of pacing, Jareth saw the healer back out of his chambers and shut the doors gently. He turned.

"She sleeps now, but may have a headache when she awakens. I used some magic to dispel the pain, but you yourself know my limitations, Majesty."

"Yes," Jareth nodded, "thank you, you have done what you can, I will sit with her now until she awakens. She will be in for quite a surprise."

Sarah awoke feeling groggy. Something warm was holding one of her hands. She looked down to them to see a blonde head laying cradled in an arm connected to the hands that held hers. This wasn't home. Someone had tucked her into an enormous bed, and now her head was beginning to throb. That someone was Jareth? She moved her hand from Jareth's grasp to feel the back of her head. It had been stitched. The scene before her now had heavy meaning. Jareth had saved her life somehow. He wasn't a cold and evil person that she had always assumed he was. It was then that he stirred and woke.

"You are awake," he said quietly amazed, then the mask of arrogance slid neatly back into place.

"I will se to it a room is made up for you immediately and send someone with victuals for after you have rested." He got up to go. Now that he knew she would live, it would be safe to leave her for a time. He was sure she didn't want him here anyway, she had already made that perfectly plain on his first visit. She needed time to get used to the idea of his being around. Though as he turned to go he heard

"Jareth, wait-" he paused, "um thank you, I don't know exactly what happened, but thank you."

"We will discuss it at a later date," he said not unkindly. He was trying hard to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"For now you need your rest." He left Sarah and went to summon assistance.

When Sarah woke a second time she saw a maid, she guessed, lighting candles, there was already a blazing fire in the fireplace.

"Excuse me," Sarah began, "where am I?"

"Oh miss, you are awake! I'm so glad," she paused in her work to sit in the chair that Jareth had earlier vacated.

"This is the royal bedchamber." Sarah looked around at the dark blue-ness of everything, even the bedclothes. Here eyes widened.

"The royal. . .you mean Jareth's own room?"

"The very one. It's closest to the throne room and he so wanted to get you taken care of that he didn't give half a thought to giving up his bed."

That severely changed Sarah's view of things. This didn't mesh with the evil, child-taking Goblin King villain that she pictured in her head.

"But what about Jar- uh, the king?"

"Oh he often gets restless and won't even catch a single wink some nights."

"Oh dear, I feel so awful!" The guilt weighed on her more than a little.

"Aw," the maid waved her hands, "the King will do anything for those he truly cares about. There was this one time-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Sarah interrupted. _Truly cared about, huh?_

"Oh, my I do prattle on sometimes. I should be getting' on t'other things." She got up and began to go.

"But-at least, do you have a name?" Sarah thought furiously to keep the maid from leaving.

"Joselle be my name. I'll be in your service Lady-"

"Sarah. My name is Sarah, nice to meet you, Joselle."

"And you lassie seem like a very nice girl. His majesty would do well to find himsel' a good'n like you, but oh there I go again rambling. . .rest yoursel' dearie, I'm sure his majesty will be in to check on you soon." With that, the strange maid left. Sarah's head began to ache again and she decided that rest would definitely be the best course of action right now.

When Sarah awoke next, she found that Jareth was not there as she hoped. After what he'd done for her the least she could do was raise the flag of truce, shake hands, and start over. Looking around the room, she noticed a rather large bowl of fruit filled to the brim with all sorts of summer fruits. She was pleased to see that strawberries were among them. Ever since she was little strawberries had always been her favorite fruit. She felt well enough to rise and did so, picking several strawberries to eat first. Joselle entered to check on her.

"Now Missie, are you feeling better?"

"A little, my head still feels sore."

"There's a good lassie, eat up. Today's the day we moves ya to your new quarters, ta be sure.

"Oh yes, of course, is there any way I'd be able to speak to his majesty today?"

"No one's to say for sure and certain. He's always been one to keep to himsel' he 'as."

"That sounds like the Jareth I know," Sarah muttered.

"Oh so you're familiar with his majesty?" Joselle asked with delighted surprise.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. Perhaps there's someway you could sneak up on him, or maybe surprise him?"

"Not very likely, but yer welcome ta try. I'll be long to help yer to dress later. I'm sure you'll be wantin' yer privacy."

She said and opened the doors to the royal bath. The bath itself wasn't as big as Sarah had expected, perhaps three times the size of a normal tub. A natural spring it appeared had been created in the space with smooth walls in the rotund room.

Ledges stood out as benches, and bathing crystals in an array of colors stood in fist-sized clay pots on shelves made the same way as the benches. Everything appeared natural; as though it had simply eroded to this specific design. Joselle left linens on the benches for her to try herself when she was done. In addition, a linen shift hung on a stone peg near the other items to slip into when she had dried off.

Sarah slipped into the hot water. It felt so good to bathe, her joints ached a little from the fall, at least that's how she assumed she'd hit her head. She let her mind wander and soon, she was drifting.

……..

Jareth picked up a scrying crystal and was pleased with what it showed him this time. He was able to get a full view of her from behind, just before slipping into _his_ own royal bathing chambers. That mental image would definitely stay with him, when it was time for him to bathe. His pants suddenly felt too tight. He got up and paced, staring at the clock instead. When the hell was it going to be time for the evening meal?

An hour later, Joselle was true to her word. Sarah was glad of the help to dress. She had no idea how to even fasten the dress by herself. The soft velvet slippers that matched the dress were a marvelous change on her feet. Joselle was leading her out of the room, lending an arm for support. When next she looked up, Jareth stood in the doorway, tall and imposing.


	5. the kiss and a history

5.

"Why yer majesty," Joselle bowed low, "why the lassie was just saying here how it would be nice to see ya's sir," she shot a pleased smile at Sarah who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Even if she wanted to see him, there was no reason that _he_ needed to know that.

"Oh had she?" Jareth looked over Sarah in her dress. Sarah shot Joselle and annoyed look.

"Oh, but I do go on so," she said.

"Thank you Joselle, your services will no longer be needed," Jareth dismissed the maid who bowed in acquiescence and left.

Sarah found it hard to look at anything but the cold, hard floor. She knew she was being examined, which always made her quite nervous, on top of that, now Jareth did have power over her, to do as he saw fit. In her mind, she couldn't quite trust that no harm would come to her despite the fact that Jareth may very well have saved her life. Then a sudden thought occurred to her, making her bold.

"So what happened? I remember falling. . ." Sarah trailed.

"It would seem you struck your head, making a very fine gash at the back of your pretty head . . . seeing no one else present, I intervened. Having imbibed as much as you did, the blood flow may have killed you. I only did what was necessary." _That_ was stretching the truth. He had raced Aboveground and back faster than he thought possible, even for himself.

"Well, I want to thank- Whoa!" Sarah's knees buckled and she felt very mad at herself. Jareth's reaction was quick as he put his arms around her waist, effectively ceasing her fall and bringing her close.

"Come, I will take you to your chambers, so you may rest. Close your eyes, this may dizzy you a bit."

Sarah instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head to his chest. She still didn't feel one hundred percent. Sarah heard his heart beating and felt the warmth of his body through their clothing and she felt comforted, scared as she was. It felt. . . right, for lack of a better word. She could not come up with anything comparable. And then there was the smell from the other morning. She was heady with it. Then she did feel and odd sort of dizzying sensation.

She opened her eyes to find them both in a large room containing the usual furniture. A bed took up part of the far wall in an alcove, covered with satin drapery and bedspread in a warm golden color. On the wall, connected to the foot of the bed, there was a wardrobe, and next to that, a vanity. In the middle of the room sat a wooden table and a wing-back chair. On the wall opposite the wardrobe sat a large bookshelf, filled with volumes and a fireplace. The fire was already lit, warming the cold, stone walls, giving the room life. Sarah stifled a shiver, though she was still holding on to Jareth.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said for the third time since her arrival. Jareth looked at her critically, emotions played across his face and Sarah could tell he was debating something.

"If you are feeling well, you may truly thank me by dining with me this evening."

Before he could step away Sarah swiftly placed a light kiss on his lips. Stunned, but amused, Jareth responded, kissing her passionately. Sarah, in turn, responded equally and broke the kiss when she felt the need for air. Jareth stepped back and faded from her sight before she could make a sound.

"Until this evening then," his voice echoed around her. It was then that her legs failed her once again and she sat heavily on the floor.

"What am I thinking?" she said aloud. "That was very foolish. I've played nicely into his hands." Sarah was now so confused. She didn't know what to feel. Her head still hurt and now that she was alone, she started to feel how quiet, lonely, and oppressive the Underground could be.

She desperately felt the need to talk to Holly, and what would Toby say? Sarah began to cry silently. Suddenly, she heard a small knock at the door. Hastily, she brushed the tears from her eyes, and answered the door. She was surprised to see a short, round man make his way into her room.

"Good evening miss," he began in a timid voice. "I'm glad to see you up and about."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked softly.

"My name is Lord Clifford, Healer in the service of his Majesty, the King."

"Then it is to you I owe my thanks," Sarah concluded.

"Some, but if not for Jareth's swift action, surely you would have died. How do you feel today my dear?"

"Well I suppose as this exact moment, I'm feeling a little homesick, my head feels better than it did, I thank you for that."

"I'm always glad to see a pretty girl get up and about again," he said conspiratorially with a wink and leaning in a little close. This made Sarah giggle a bit. She decided that she liked Lord Clifford. Her reminded her a little of her grandfather.

"Have you known his Majesty long?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

"His whole life, nearly. He was but a tot back then, and has always been kind to those in his service, though don't get him angry. He is a spoiled brat and full of pride. When he really wants something, he makes sure he gets it."

"I see. I'll try to keep that in mind." Sarah already knew this aspect of Jareth.

"If I were a few hundred years younger miss, I'd say be careful of me," he grinned wide, "but as I'm a bit old, I think you should tread carefully where Jareth is concerned."

"Yes, I've definitely learned my lesson on that one."

"Well, I'm glad to see you still with us, Sarah. I must be going along, a birth, you know."

"Well, by all means, "Sarah put on her first genuine smile since entering the Underground. Lord Clifford silently left.

Sarah decided that since she was going to be staying for a couple of days at least, she might as well make the most of her time. She looked over the bookshelf and was surprised to find several volumes in English. One book she recognized immediately. Its red leather was worn and the gold letters had faded just a bit. She left that one where it was.

There were several well-known poets-Keats, Yeats, Byron, Tennyson, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, and others. Sarah left the books in English where they were for the time being also. There were some rather large tomes on the bottom shelf she wanted to look through, as she was curious about Jareth and his world. She picked up the tome and flipped through the pages. The first page showed a shuttle and a loom. The following pages showed close-ups of the loom and shuttle along with characters she didn't recognize.

It seemed to be a book about weaving. As Sarah didn't have the first clue about weaving, she opted for the next heavy tome. On the first page appeared a spinning wheel, with lines indicating parts, and more characters that Sarah couldn't read. As Sarah flipped through the pages, she got the idea that this particular volume was dedicated to spinning yarn. She opened a third volume of the same size as the first two. This one looked to be a continuation of the second tome. _Okay, apparently they did a lot of spinning_, Sarah surmised. What else did they have to do?

She picked up book that was smaller than the first three which looked to have the basics of knitting down. Sarah had just learned at work. They had begun a craft group. She flipped through the pages idly. Perhaps if she could make a gift, the truce could be permanent. She set the book aside and picked up one that had the castle on the cover, surrounded by the labyrinth. This book appeared to be a history of 'the land' whatever it was called. She made a mental note to ask Jareth about it later. So much knowledge could be had if only she avail herself of the language. Perhaps she could ask Jareth about that, too. Mentally she slapped herself. She didn't want to stay here for good, this was a short trip until she felt better, or was it?

Sarah went back to the book that looked to be a 'history of'. As she idly flipped through the photos, she saw picture of her own mother, and was stunned. She needed to learn these characters! No one had heard from Linda Williams, except intermittently for years, yet here she was in _this_ book with the history of _this_ land.

She started as Joselle knocked on the door. She got up and answered the door.

"I've brought the midday meal, miss," explained Joselle carrying in a tray with more food than Sarah could possibly eat on her own. The fresh baked bread smelled wonderful, and the sight of fresh fruit and cheese made her stomach growl.

"Thank you Joselle. Would you like to share? This is more than I could ever eat alone."

"Me? Eat with the Master's guests? It would be highly improper ma'am."

"Please, I really don't have another soul to talk to."

"I'll keep ya company miss, but I won't be eating. Tha' jus' wouldn't be proper," she simply reiterated.

"Oh, thank you!" said Sarah with a second smile in the same day. It seemed people and things could really be delightful down here. She frowned. Huh. That's not ever what she thought before.

"Joselle, I have an idea," Sarah started," I have knitted a little, I learned at work. We started a craft group. I was thinking of knitting him a scarf. Does it get cold in the Underground?"

Joselle blinked twice. "Cra-ft group? Knitting, a scarf? For his sire? Well, I do say it has nae been done before, and for sure it does get a bit chilly."

"Because I'm sure his manner of dress leaves much to be desired in the neck department." Sarah continued to eat hungrily and think of the shirts which Jareth wore. They never seemed to cover his pale throat. "I was thinking of making it a surprise. I'm not sure what you all do for holidays around here so. . ."Sarah continued to munch. She knew how much Toby loved his birthday and Christmas.

"Holiday ma'am?"

"Um yeah, a time for partying and gift-giving. . .a celebration if you will.

"Ah!," something clicked into place for Joselle and she said 'Oh Aye, we've celebrations enough around here."

"Joselle, may I ask another question?"

"Aye."

"Where are we? What is the name of this. . .uh. . .kingdom?"

"We live in the Underground ma'am."

"Joselle, this may sound odd, but I was browsing the books on the shelf and on one page there was a photo, a. . .likeness, of my mother. Has someone been here, by the name of Linda. Linda Williams?"

"Not that I recall. Lin-da? Naw, ma'am that does nae sound familiar. But truly my lady, if we're done here I should be on my way.

"Of course."

Sarah was left alone with the books once again for her perusal. She opted to study the photo of her mother. And see if she could learn anything from the strange writing in the books. She missed her mother very much. Hopefully, she could learn some clues before it was time to dine with Jareth. She gathered the book in her lap and sat down to ponder.


	6. Dinner

6

When the duties of the day were over, Jareth sat on his throne and thought about Sarah. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her quite yet. Surely she had to go back, there was certainly no way he could keep her here against her will. He didn't really want to force her to do anything she didn't want to, but his kingly arrogance wouldn't let him fail this time around.

He'd seen more or less much of her love life. She always called it quits. He wondered why. This Nathan fellow was a close call though. They were getting serious. It was fortuitous that he had whispered into the ear of his super-vis-or? (the word was strange in his mind), suggesting a change. If not for that, Sarah might not be here right now. He couldn't let her settle happily, and now the time was right. War was on the horizon and he required a Queen by his side, and possibly an heir.

Sarah still seemed very much the girl she was when he first met her, yet she was now a woman. Nearly forty-eight of her hours that had passed, surely her fellows would be missing her by now. That was that. After dinner, he'd merely send her back. _But_, his other side whined, _he would be without a queen, and besides she was kissing him back._ Congenitally would be the theme of the evening, a new slate, time to start all over. Tonight, he'd just have to show her the best damn time of her life.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Later in the evening, Joselle had knocked, to help Sarah bathe and change for the upcoming meal with Jareth. Now, Sarah wasn't sure how she was able to breathe.

Joselle had pulled the corset so tight she wasn't sure she'd make it through the night, let alone eat anything. Oh well, perhaps Jareth had other things in mind. . ._stop that!_ She told herself angrily. This gown was of red velvet looked very stunning on her. Sarah noted that whoever the tailor was he or she had done their homework. She thought about the kiss she had initiated earlier and felt as though she might pass out right now. Besides which, she was still suffering from a head wound and probably a concussion.

Her bath had been very soothing; she ached less this time around. A archaic, metal style tub had been brought in to her rooms. When she stepped out and dried off, Joselle had even offered to comb out her hair for her. It had been some time since Sarah had allowed herself any sort of luxuries, so this was actually a refreshing change, until she had donned the dress. It had been a challenge, but between the two of them they managed. Sarah looked at the clock hanging above the mantel and noticed that it would be a couple of hours before dinner time. She chose to use the time to decide on a pattern and a color for the scarf she wanted to make for Jareth that still was not definite. Sarah continued to flip through the one book she had seen on knitting. She leaned back in the wing-back chair and flipped the pages. Tired from the day's ministrations, Sarah let her head fall against the side of the chair, and in no time at all, she was napping.

……………………………….

Jareth could resist checking up on Sarah no longer. It was nearly time for the evening meal and Jareth was certain she he wouldn't catch Sarah as he had before. At first he only saw the back of the winged-back chair. Mentally, he shifted views and saw her asleep. She was very beautiful as she slept. Her cheeks were now rosy since she sat close to the fire. She was breath-taking in a crimson velvet gown. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, contrasting deeply with the red of the dress and the paleness of her throat. Glancing closer, he saw the open book on her lap.

He wasn't quite sure, but it looked as though they were directions on how to make a sort of garment. This surprised Jareth because he'd never in all her years seen Sarah work with any sort of textiles. Usually, servants made all the textiles. He wondered at her choice, if she were chilly, he could provide her the necessary garments. He decided that he would ask her about it over the evening meal, for now he was terribly curious.

…………………………………………………………..

Sarah awoke to a light rapping at her door. She realized that the knitting book on her lap was still open. Quickly, she closed the book and set it on the table and went to answer the door. Joselle entered and informed Sarah it was now time to head off to dinner. Joselle led Sarah to the dining room and opened the double doors. Sarah wasn't sure what to expect, she looked at the table set for 2 people.

It was decorated nicely and a dim glow seemed to come from all around. Sarah remembered her strategy for tying to keep her breathing even. In the corset, this wasn't easy. She tried to get a grip, as her brain told her to. She was so nervous though, this wasn't like anything she'd been through with Nathan. One thing she could say about the guy was that at least he hadn't started out by being her enemy. Slowly, she walked to the table. Jareth had not arrived just yet. The thought of real food and the aroma of roasting meat made her stomach growl loudly. Sarah was glad that Jareth hadn't arrived to hear the embarrassing noise.

The walls had been decorated with garlands of white that hung in shallow valleys. The table was set to match. Rose petals had been strewn on the floor and before Sarah realized it, she was crunching them under her feet. Much as she would have like not to. It seemed a shame to step on something so beautiful. She noticed however that they made a pleasant smell as she tread (lightly) upon them.

Now that she thought about it, the whole room seemed to fill with the heady scent. Surely, this wasn't natural. . .it could only be. . .magic. Suddenly, she recognized the scent that was Jareth when he had popped in on her apartment. Sarah turned to look behind her. Jareth now stood in the doorway. He had been watching her and taking in her reaction. He had an amused smirk on his face. The one she'd grown to associate with him.

_Bastard_, she thought, _why does he always have to stand there? Why can't he just say something?_

Her nerves were frayed but she was determined to be civilized and polite. Jareth on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. Sarah's reaction to his magical roses was wonderful to take in. They would work the same fashion soon enough the same way as human alcohol, only slower. Basically, she would be freed of her inhibitions, only she wouldn't know it. He would get to see what she was really feeling, and hopefully, she would relax. He wasn't playing fair, he knew, but that wasn't in his nature. Now that Sarah was more or less well (healing at the very outside) she was fair game. He was going to use every advantage he had, but more than that he needed to make it blatantly clear to Sarah how she felt about him the reason the 'boys' she dated would never be good enough for her. He smiled as he saw the dress he sent suited her wonderfully. She was gorgeous.

"Good evening, Sarah. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was held up with business. Running an entire kingdom isn't always about taking the children. There are other duties required. How are you feeling? Well enough to join me, I see?"

She said the first thing that came to mind:

"Hungry, actually."

Jareth let out a laugh. The roses were working.

"Good then let us dine." He held out her chair. Sarah sat feeling slightly confused. _Huh, Odd. That's not what I was going to say. . ._The third humanoid Sarah had seen since she arrived brought plates which contained meat and assorted vegetables. Sarah picked up her knife and fork without looking at Jareth and shamelessly dug in. She made sure to take small bites, and though she knew Jareth was trying to start something, she blurted out as the thought came:

"We didn't say Grace!"

"Grace? Who or what is 'Grace'? was Jareth's confused reply.

"Um sorry. Grace. It is a thanksgiving to God for the food that has been provided us. We say it at home all the time." The last sentence came out in a mumble.

'God? Which one? There are so many to choose from."

Sarah, not wanting to get in a debate over theology, quickly explained her religion and then a couple of others for where she came from, speaking frankly and intelligently. It was the smartest she'd felt since waking up in this place. She was starting to feel quite relaxed. By the time she had explained to Jareth (between bites) she found that she was nearly done with her entrée.'

"Fascinating," commented Jareth , "do all humans have such religion?"

"For the most part. Some are agnostics, who don't exactly believe in God, but that there is something of a higher power.

"Then, dearest Sarah, considering your belief in me for so many years, wouldn't that make you and agnostic?"

"Jareth, don't split hairs with me," said Sarah exasperated.

"But you have such lovely hair" crooned Jareth reaching out a hand across the table to pick up the strands from over her shoulder and letting them fall through his fingers.

"Stop it, Jareth! You know what I mean." She batted his hand away. Was it hard to breathe?

Sarah attempted to rise, but stumbled. She couldn't walk straight. Air, she needed air. For the third time in as many nights she nearly fainted, and for the third time, Jareth came to her rescue. Swiftly, he picked her up and whisked her away from the table and the roses. He knew it was too much. He swore silently to himself. Shortly, they were in her quarters. Jareth summoned Joselle whom he passed in the hallway to attend Sarah. Once she was safely on her bed, he strode out the door to retire for the evening.

He did not like to fail, and this could definitely be considered a failure. First thing tomorrow, Sarah Williams was going back to her old life, war or no.


	7. Bedfellows

A/N-_After reading the last chapter of my Labyfic, I had ideas, and time, what can I say? enjoy ch. 7, I certainly enjoyed writing it._

Ch. 7

Sarah, awoke in her bed, alone with a killer hang-over type headache. The red velvet dress had been replaced by a satin, floor-length night gown. The open window was letting in air from the warm summer night, yet she needed to be cooler. She moved to sit up and placed her feet on the hard, stone floor. That felt better. On the table was a glass of water. It was too warm by half, but it was wet, and she drank greedily. Hopefully her headache would be gone soon. Until then, she was not going to be able to get back to sleep. Sarah opened the door to her room and began to wander. Lightly she ran her fingers on the stone walls. Some of the corridors acted as wind tunnels depending on how they related to the open windows of the rooms. The halls were lit by moon-windows craftily cut into the ceilings. Very simple. This is not what she imagined for Jareth. Her thoughts wandered back to how comfortable his bed was, and she began to try and wander in that direction.

Mysteriously, she discovered, she had a connection to him somehow, a light sense of him, just being. She followed this feeling and soon found herself in front of his door. The floors and hallways were cooler in this section, and Sarah debated briefly if she should't go and find her slippers. She decided against it. There was no guarantee she could find her way back to her room now. Sarah took a deep breath, turned the handle of the door and pushed. It opened with a groan, but fortunately, Jareth appeared to be a deep sleeper.

His arms were behind his head in a lounging position, his long legs crossed in front of him, yet he was soundly asleep. It was as though he had been pondering something just before he drifted off, still in breeches and shirt atop the duvet. His face looked rather peaceful though. It was akin to watching a lion lounging in the shade; deadly, but very cozy looking. Her head was still pounding, but she couldn't resist the urge to lightly run her hand over his chest.

The bare skin was smooth and cool to her touch, slightly damp. Suddenly, as quick as a shot, a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her heart began to beat faster. Sarah was in a panic. She shot a fearful look at Jareth's face, but he was still sleeping. A reflex in his sleep then, perhaps. She tried to tug gently, but she was stuck fast. Sarah tried to look for anything to come to her aide in her time of panic. Her heart was a jackhammer. What to do? Then to her utter horror, she realized that similar to a fish she was being reeled in, only in this instance, for a kiss.

A smile played on the lips of the Goblin King. He could sense Sarah, now that she was in the Underground, for miles away. Still, he kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep. She had come to him. Not a failure after all then, perhaps he could recant his decision. He was Fae and capricious by nature. He needed to make her see her destiny. Single-handedly, he brought her in for a kiss; soft and sweet.

Sarah reveled in the unexpected kiss and placed her second hand on Jareth's chest. She never really expected to feel this way about the Goblin King. She got the feeling that she was having a change of heart. She didn't always want to argue with him. Quite the opposite in fact. She began to get goose bumps and suddenly realized how chilly it was in the king's chambers. And then just as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended, and Jareth turned to his side, facing away from her, one arm still under his head, an elbow pointing at her accusatorily. She felt she should leave but was now unsure. Half of her wanted to stay, and get warm. Her feet were starting to numb up with the cold of the stone floor. It was starting to seep into her ankles.

Jareth waited for it. He knew her decision before she even made it. He would even say he had made it for her. Ye Gods, she was a stubborn woman, but fortunately, her mind could be turned. Sarah would soon find out she was not the woman of logic she liked to think herself to be. He mentally counted down the seconds before he was no longer alone in bed.

Later, Sarah would say it was to save her feet that she decided to lay with the Goblin King in his own bed, but she knew the truth in her heart. Silently, silently, she lifted the velvet duvet, stuck first her left, then her right foot under and pulled the covers to her chin. And before she knew it, she had the Goblin King for a bedfellow, and with this thought in mind fell fast asleep.

* * *

A stranger watched from the window as the bedfellows spooned up toward dawn. The man held the girl in a protective embrace, his chin atop her head. Likewise, the girl seemed just as satisfied to be in the man's, the king's, protective embrace. The dark velvet package that was the girl absorbed the moonlight coming from the ceiling. Suddenly the man looked toward the stranger with an annoyed look, flinging his leg atop the velvet bundle, effectively locking her in place. The stranger moved on, taking this most recent knowledge gleaned, saving it for later use.


	8. Morning

_A/N-this isn't beta'd at all, but has been reread several times. Thanks for the positive reviews on the last chapter._

Ch.8

Sarah woke up with that light and comfy and warm feeling. Soft, everything around was soft. She snuggled deeper, feeling very warm. She slept very well, though today was probably the day she could go back Aboveground. This thought stirred her into action. She stretched her arms lazily and kicked out one leg-it hit something. Turning her head, she saw a rather smug Goblin King facing her, looking at her with two differently colored eyes. Suddenly, she remembered her little jaunt from last night. Oh no. She had played rather nicely into his hands, hadn't she? No, no, no. . .logic had fled with the kiss. That much she remembered.

"I believe the phrase is 'good morning sunshine'" he grinned a mischievous grin.

"You could say that, I suppose, if one had not woken up in the Underground next to the King of the Goblins of her own volition half naked," Sarah mumbled. She was rambling and she knew it. _Stupid! _The word rang out. Jareth clutched his head. He had shucked his shirt and breeches for a version of small clothes sometime during the night.

"Woman! Could you have thought that any louder??" he accused. A drawback to having Sarah so near, he decided.

Sarah thought about this for a moment. Finally she had a grin of her own 'So Superman has a Kryptonite, does he?" she teased and sat up, making to leave the bed.

"Who is Superman and what is kryptonite?" He also sat up and gripped her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to bathe and change. . .please unhand me."

"But you have not engaged in any strenuous activities which would warrant a bath, or a change of clothes. . ." he trailed off half of his body weight now on Sarah, he pinned her arms above her head, his mouth close to her ear, millimeters away.

"Jareth, what the hell are you doing? By my calculation, it should be near the end of the weekend. I have to get back to my job. I need to change back into my jeans, and get home." She struggled, but was held firm in his grasp. She turned her head from his gaze.

"I could help you on the strenuous activity front." He said suggestively.

She slithered out from beneath him, but not before he purred "How would you like it if your only job were to please me?"

"Screw you!"

"I am familiar with your eupemisms? That would be one way of doing it." He smiled again. He seemed to have an endless supply of those.

"Tempting, but no," Sarah repeated a line from one of her favorite movies. "What are you getting at anyway Jareth?" By now she was standing on the stone floor yet again, this time the sunlight was streaming through the window in the ceiling, warming the floor. She was quite a sight to behold, the sun reflecting red highlights in her hair. Her green eyes sparkled with anger.

"Now where is all that gratitude you wanted to show? I think the phrase you uttered earlier should cover it."

"You are a male, chauvinist pig!"

"And yet somehow you magically appeared in my bed and I can assure you I had nothing to do with it."

Sarah had nothing to say to that. She knew it was a stupid move, but at the same time could not deny how she was being somehow drawn to his room. An invisible arrow had pointed her this way. Not only that, it was as though there was also an invisible current pulling her. She couldn't explain it, only to say that perhaps there were magical forces at work, which would not be far from the truth down here.

Jareth turned serious. "Be my queen. It is your destiny, but more than that there are things you don't know. Things of war, and," he was saving this phrase for last "your mother." Sarah had been at the door, but froze in her tracks. She turned to face him, much in the same manner as when she had saved Toby all those years ago.

"What do you know about my mother?"

"Things she never told you. About a promise that she made years ago, with a caveat, which I cannot yet tell you, but you will find out soon enough, should you make but one decision."

"Which decision is that?"

"I should probably start at the beginning, but there was a betrothal, a betrayal, and a promise. It has been keeping the Underground in peace for these last 27 years. You are lucky to be alive Sarah."

"Why should I believe anything you have to say to me? You tried to steal my brother and turn him into one of you?"

"It was never about your brother Sarah. I needed to get your attention at a tender age, make you aware. My life and the entire Underground depended on it. The pact is expiring. Famine will soon desolate the land-"

He was interrupted by the door blowing open the stout Lord Clifford, and Joselle appeared, Joselle out of breath, clearly she had run to get Clifford and run the rest of the way to the king's chambers.

"Yer majesty! Yer majesty! The young lady, she's gone missing!" Clearly, she hadn't seen Sarah where she lay now on the floor, in her attempt to dodge the door, as it flew inward where she was standing. Jareth rolled his eyes. Joselle stopped and took in the sight before her; Sarah in her sleeveless nightgown, hair disheveled, Jareth in his small clothes.

"Oh. Oh, dear." She uttered.

"Oh it is not like that woman." _Much as I would like it to be_. He thought in his head, cocking an eyebrow at Sarah. She was merely glaring, and then she stood, and swept miniscule amounts of dirt from the satin garment she was still wearing.

"Joselle, I'm right here. I could use your help with some freshening up."

"Yes ma'am, right away." Sarah and Joselle left Clifford and Jareth to their thoughts.

"She is the one chance we have at avoiding total oblivion. The pact was made, with the clause that it had to be of her own will. A marriage would unite the two lands sire, and right now, things are breaking down, food has become scarce. More and more Goblins die each day. Though it may be her destiny, she may choose another life. Her magic has only just now begun to waken," Clifford reported.

"Yes, I know how it goes-poorly. She should be my queen. I have been in love with her since the moment she was born. I have waited for this day. . ." Jareth trailed sounding like a boy denied a favorite toy. "She is stubborn, I grant you, but it is because she does not know the truth behind the pact and her birth. I would give my fae blood for her. She is fae, and does not know it. How could she know her father was but a caretaker and not her true blood, and her mother from a different world entirely? It is hard to shake beliefs planted since childhood, I know this, but it was for her own safety."

"Yes sire. However, if you are unable to convince her in a rather timely fashion, all will be lost. You will be taken prisoner."

"I am aware of the consequences Clifford!" Jareth snapped. In a flash he was in his kingly attire, blue frock coat, high collar, glitter, and all. He had matters to attend to. He stormed out of his own chambers leaving Clifford to stand and stare and hope that Sarah would make the correct choice.

If Jareth cared about the young lady that much, then the spell should be working. A spell that countered the lust he was feeling. Only the deepest of feelings could have enacted it and pulled the girl so far from her own berth. Clearly, it was working on her as well. In her instance, she was fighting within herself, yet the truth was apparent to Clifford. With the strength of her feelings, she must have felt this way for some time. Tomorrow would probably be the day that they would both figure it out- and not a moment too soon!


	9. A presentation of choice

A/N _Again, not betad. Another difficult chapter to write, but there were things that needed explaining, and things I needed to bend to my will. It should be eaiser going after this. I have an idea of where I want to go._

Ch.9

Sarah sat in her room and played with her magic. She realized she too could make things appear the way Jareth did. She could only make things appear from where she knew they were last. She materialized a bottle of a very high caffeinated drink from the vending machine at work. It was the best tasting caffeine she had had all weekend, especially considering her hangover from last night, even if all she was able to materialize was diet soda. It affected her less aversely than her younger brother, who got violently ill with stomach cramps when he ingested it. Diet only made her feel mildly nauseous.

Joselle had helped her to bathe, and found her things from the laundress. She was dressed in her street clothes and prepared to leave. What she was not prepared for, were her feelings for Jareth. It had seemed the most natural thing in the world to go to him and lay with him. She admitted that he was a very good kisser, and probably skilled in all things when it came to the bedroom. Who knew how old he was anyway? Experience counts for a lot when it comes to things like that, and Nathan had been crap at kissing.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling on the back of her neck. The next moment she could not believe her eyes. A woman she had not seen for nearly thirty years had just appeared in front of her. Her mother. Linda Williams. Sarah pegged her dress as Renaissance-era, in a shade of forest green. Her hair hung nearly to her feet and was braided intricately in a single thick braid at the back of her neck.

Sarah was too shocked to move. Words would not come out of her mouth. Slowly she squeaked out "Mom?"

"Yes, it's me. Thank God you are safe," she went and gave Sarah a hug.

"Mom, I have so many questions. Where have you been? What is going on? Why didn't you come back?"

"You have so many questions. I know you deserve answers, but I need to explain some things before we go on. I had to leave. There were things going on in this Underground that needed attending to, and then war, and things go worse. The past 15 years have kept me busy Sarah, I hope you don't resent me too much."

Sarah went and sat on her bed. "There is so much to take in. I'm ready to back and be with my friends and sort my life out Aboveground now. Jareth promised he would take me today."

"I would be careful with what Jareth promises you. He is fae and given to being capricious and moody. He is the 'other' side. The country we are at war with. It is why things are going so badly here, however, years ago a pact was made before you were born to me. It has everything to do with you and I know you were not consulted to begin with, but you have a decision to make. I was hoping to make it back to you, so I could council you before you needed to decide, but the time is critical. By midnight of tonight, you must decide to marry Jareth or not; else he becomes a prisoner of my country."

Sarah sat dumbfounded. Marry. . .Jareth? The thought was unfathomable. She needed modern conveniences, she needed Jareth to not be in her life. He'd been flirting with her like mad and now she realized he might have other motives. Was it for love? Or to avoid imprisonment. This was a hell of a time to make a decision. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she liked the guy, but love? Out of the question entirely.

"I don't know. . .mom." It felt odd to say the word mom. She hadn't said it in so long, since she was a child. "I'm not even sure what kind of a guy Jareth is.-toilet seat up, toilet seat down, coffee black, coffee regular? How can I possibly relate to him, let alone love him? We come from two completely different worlds."

"I'm afraid it's a choice you must contemplate. You are from this world, a qualified candidate, and now you are of an age to make your own decisions. Whatever you decide, you must know there will be consequences either way."

"I only have two choices. May I see a copy of the pact? What does it involve? I would like to make an informed decision in the very least. Why tonight?"

"It is the night of the Seventh Eclipse, his powers are weakest. It would be to our advantage. You may of course side with your home country, if you like, and leave Jareth to whatever becomes of him. I would be overjoyed to see you happy, however you must do what is best for you." Sarah thought about this. It just didn't seem right, or fair. How could she possibly decide tonight, when she was supposed to leave. She had several questions.

"I need more time. Could I use magic? A few days would be nice. Would I have to live here? What are the ramifications of marrying Jareth, besides the obvious?"

"If you decide to go Aboveground, I can grant you a few more days and slow time with my magic, but that is all, no matter what your commitments, you must return and decide." Replied her mother sagely.

"Thanks, I can use all the time I can get. I will ask Lord Clifford to find me a copy of the pact. I have a few more questions still. First, I have noticed a 'pull' that I have here to Jareth. Will I be able to feel it Aboveground?"

Sarah's mother looked shocked. "You do? Sarah, this is evidence of strong magic. The strongest in all the kingdoms. This means you have a link formed from a bond of love."

"Love? I don't think so."

"Sarah, your incident from years ago, did that not influence you?"

"Yeah it did. I hated his guts for what he pulled."

"And yet you were taken on the greatest adventure of your life. How many men can you say have done that for you since?"

"Well, none, I guess. . .but that doesn't mean I've been carrying a torch."

"Oh no? Well how do you explain the bond. It also means Jareth loves you in return."

"So much that he made me suffer?"

"How many boys in high school pulled your hair just to get your attention?"

Sarah sat stunned, digesting this new piece of information. It changed things, but didn't. She felt so torn, but not inclined to live out a lifetime, however long with Jareth, still. It wasn't fair, it made no sense, and all she wanted to do was go home, to her bed and her cat and sleep and never wake up. 'Jareth=bad' no longer computed for her, and she felt like her mind would fly apart; yet here she sat. And it was all thanks to Jareth. If he had not come to get her when she had her accident, she would not be here at all. He could do good things, he had a heart. Moreover he had not taken advantage of her last night. She teetered on the edge of decision. Marrying Jareth would mean so many things. The modern world. She wanted to stay in the modern world.

"Mom, could I stay in the modern world?"

"You would only be able to remain for a limited time, I'm afraid, and not on a daily basis."

"I can live with that, I think. About how long?"

"A few hours at most, unless you wanted to become a Morph as Jareth has done."

"Time enough to see a movie." Sarah mused. "What is a Morph?"

"You may take on an animal form, but would be unable to communicate with humans of the aboveworld. This form is different. The longer you are a Morph through the years, the more time you can spend in the modern world. As well you know, Jareth has a form of an owl which he uses frequently."

Sarah tossed this out as an option. It's not something she would ever consider. If she wanted to be above, she wanted to be human, and interacting with her friends and family and she wanted to experience things- computers, movies, cars. She could not do this as a Morph. Sarah could most likely be swayed. But the God's honest truth was that marrying Jareth terrified her. This notion left her petrified with fear. She would be in a world, alone, forever, just her and Jareth, no friends, no family. . .

"Mom, would you come and visit me?"

"As often as you like." The woman she knew as Linda Williams smiled a bright smile. So, not alone. Her mother waited patiently for Sarah to reason out what she wanted and what she needed. This was not a decision to be made lightly. If she could take the choice away, she would. Clearly her daughter loved the Goblin King in spite of herself, yet did not want to leave the world she already knew. This would put Sarah in a very awkward position. She did not want Sarah to be aggrieved about her decision either. As a mother, she would do anything possible to give Sarah the life that she wanted, but it had to be Sarah's decision, it was Sarah's life.

Her place here was to advise her daughter as best she could and supply her with any answers to her questions or missing information. She had left Sarah above for too long, and it was a selfish notion, but she was scared to lose her only daughter through skirmishes or as a pawn for the other side. She had lost her mother and brother and that was enough. It had to stop. She had needed to control her own losses. The result left Sarah challenged to make a decision for better or worse which directly involved a man who had caused her great pain in the past. She ached for her daughter, but the pact was made. If Sarah chose to marry Jareth, the war would cease. Jareth had probably been counting on this for a quarter of a century at the very least. The fact that Sarah has her awareness, and is drawn toward Jareth for whatever reason, can only be explained that the spell she had cast all those years ago was working. She doubted it, but held on to the hope anyway. This war her father had started was ridiculous, and now no one knew the reason for it anymore. That fact that the spell was working left her ever more hopeful that the war would end soon.

Sarah bid Joselle find Lord Clifford. Joselle curtsied and left the room.

"Sarah, it is time now, I must make my leave of you. I wish you luck and I will be waiting, whatever your choice."

Sarah embraced her mother and watched her fade from view.

Lord Clifford entered her chambers nearly immediately after her mother left, bringing the document with him. Sarah looked at the document and assumed it would be heavy with 'legalize' but this turned out to be the least of her problems. Like the books on her shelf, she couldn't even read the language. She would need to stay here and have Lord Clifford help her read it. He would, she knew, but this left her with a mere 12 hours to make a choice that would last a lifetime.


	10. capture

Jareth awoke bound and gagged. No hand gestures meant no magic. He had no idea what happened. One minute he had returned to his chambers, the next he was lying . . where was he lying? Moving in the back of a wagon, was what it felt like. He swayed a little from side to side with the movement and he could hear the wheels turn beneath him. They were a full 12 hours early. This would serve no purpose but to take the decision away from Jareth and automatically annex his own country and resources. Should the perpetrator of this little scheme be found out he could be sure of an automatic beheading.

Jareth's memory was slowly returning. He now remembered walking into his chambers after seeing to affairs of state, and being overtired, but not so much so as to not witness the guards stationed in his chamber. He mounted a protest and magic, but there had been a ward. He hadn't felt it in passing the door, but there it was, he felt it then. He knew what was going to happen next. He steeled himself for the blow and woke up in the back of the wagon. He hadn't gotten an explanation of any kind. The guard seemed mortal enough. He assumed they would have to stop at some point and eat. Jareth, being Fae, did not need to eat every day, or every other day. Every three days would suffice.

He every confidence that Sarah would find him and he did not turn afraid. This would only cause to muddle his thoughts. Sarah was his queen whether or not she thought so. It was in her heart. He realized now that her mother must have spelled her both when he attended her birth. Why the spell? Perhaps she was as eager as he to have it all ended. Her stubborn father, Sarah's grandfather, the old, pompus windbag didn't know what he was talking about. He was ravaging his possible son-in-law's lands when he would have them anyway. Rather in the case of Sarah, should she choose him, would mean that she would have the lands.

What was the difference? In the pact was the clause that should Sarah choose him as a husband, the war would cease automatically. Jareth had been invited to the birth, not the actual event, men were not allowed in birthing rooms, as births were so rare. Every three years Fae gave birth in the birthing chambers. That year, only Sarah was born. Her mother had known it was going to be a girl from the very first moment. Fae monarchs, were they women did not choose a king, which is what made the clause of this pact such an oddity.

Truce could not be declared if Sarah were spelled by any suitor for ill or positive gain. This still did not explain Jareth's predicament. He had nothing to gain. That silly pact simply meant surrender or be annexed. Jareth had no intention of either. Sarah had to make her decision by tonight without any influence. She could be informed, of course, guided, yes, but not influenced in any way toward one country or the other. Of course she had blood ties to the one country and no ties to him, other than their previous mishap, but he had saved her life hadn't he? That should count for something. He knew for certain he would see his way out of this.

Still, if the guards decided to string him up in a tree or burn him alive before he made it to his end destination, then he would not make it at all. His magic wasn't as strong across the border either. If he could get away before the wagon reached the river he was home free, and would show these little sons of peasants who exactly they were dealing with. Or he could wait for Sarah to free him, blessedly choose him as her husband, and all would be done, with the beheading of these guards at the very least for being co-conspirators.

If Jareth's hands remained bound it left him with very limited options for freeing himself short of bribery, and he was in no mood to be giving away land of any sort especially in light of the current war situation. Another option involved Sarah finding him, but he was unsure of this happening, though she might have a way to negotiate his release. Jareth would sit tight until then, that was all he could do.

"Yer ladyship! Yer ladyship!" Joselle burst into Sarah's chambers, just as she began to go over the pact with Lord Clifford. Joselle gave a short curtsey and then finished with the news "His majesty has been taken! Kidnapped this very day!"

"What? Isn't that. . .I don't know, I'm at a loss of words here. Needless to say this complicates things and in a time of peace, I'm sure it would constitute war, but. . .this is just plain ridiculous. Why?"

"I cannot say for certain, Lady." Joselle replied, "but sure as the sun comes up, we need to get him back."

Sarah was stunned. Why on earth would they do this? She knew full well who was to blame. Jareth couldn't just be taken hostage. Her heart sank. Much as she loathed him previously, she didn't want to see him carted off somewhere and taken prisoner. She even wanted to say that she cared. Jareth had begun to grow on her, lest she forget her little adventure the previous night. . .it was cozy. Of course she didn't go and randomly jump into the beds of her other friends. Jareth was just different. There was magic, and he was royalty after all. That brought things into consideration. All of this went through her mind in less than five seconds. And by then she'd decided to rescue Jareth. She didn't have a plan, other than hunting him down, but she was certain she had to go after him, that much was clear. She hadn't chosen him yet, and she hadn't reviewed the pact. As far as she knew, the other country was well within their rights, but somehow she thought not. In fact. . .

"Aha!" Said Lord Clifford who was perusing the document with alacrity, "There is an error in syntax here; this pact is void! Your choice of king is irrelevant. Still should you wish to see Jareth again and I sorely hope that for my sake you choose to rescue him, he would have to be at _your_ right hand. You would be sole monarch. War is at an end. The other country must relinquish all rights and prepare to cede their land."

Sarah froze. Sole monarch. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ That's what Jareth meant all those years ago. He knew this was coming. Of course he did. If he wasn't extra perceptionary, he was damn near close enough. Seconds ago she had made up her mind to rescue Jareth, it was an imperative, now, not so much. She didn't want to live here forever, but her mother was here. She could be reunited with her mother. She was royalty, and besides, did she really want to go back to the rat race of her old life? She practically had a husband waiting for her a) should she choose to rescue him b) if she let her feelings continue to grow. Why would her grandfather condone these actions?Did he not know she was alive? Better yet, did he not know she was here? By all means, she should let him know, and in a big time way.

"I'll go." Sarah nodded and began to round up provisions to go after Jareth.


	11. Rescue

Eleven

Jareth heard water when he awoke next. Water meant they were near the border. This was bad news. He frowned. It didn't bode well for his chances of using magic. Thirst was the least of his worries; still, a drink of water right there and then would have been most refreshing. If he were to wait much longer he would have no say in whether or not he even got to keep his kingdom.

He poked his head out of the covered wagon which he was currently being held captive. His wrists and shoulders ached from being tied up for the past few hours. The rope on his wrists was beginning to cut his thin, ephemeral skin. Jareth's shirt was damp with sweat. The further the traveling party had come out of the mountains the warmer he became. It was terribly stuffy inside the wagon, and it didn't help. Although, at the very least it kept the sun from burning his skin. Under his shirt, his skin glistened. Jareth had no idea why he wasn't done away with yet. He could only assume that it was because King Den wanted to see him bound for himself. Though for proof of his capture, the guards would merely need to remove his head. He honestly had no inkling as to the inner workings of King Den's mind. No doubt he was sure to find out soon enough.

He wondered how the Goblin Kingdom was doing in his absence. It wasn't the most powerful kingdom in the realm, but it was home. The goblins were like unruly children. They needed supervision along with rules and boundaries. King Den had no idea the pandemonium he was causing simply by removing Jareth from the equation. The thought disturbed him more than it should.

Two of the guards had gone to wash up for the morning further downstream. The rest of the guards were near a camp fire, cooking. Jareth's stomach rumbled. He could go a few days without eating, but the stress of the situation brought on hunger like he'd never known. When next he had the opportunity, he was going to throw a feast. All he had been given in the past few hours had been some bread fed to him by one of the guards. They knew the risks if he were unbound. The guards didn't bother with gagging him because they knew he could not use his magic with words. Some magicians and aristocracy could, but he was not one of them.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion coming from downstream. Steel on steel rang out through the trees. Sarah! It had to be. The blessed, blessed girl had come to save him! Jareth had never felt such relief in all the long years he had lived. Of course he had never been bound either.

Out of the trees, Sarah, Clifford and eight of his royal guards came out of the trees. Two of the guards had blood on their swords. They were well aware of the consequences of harming royalty and took their duties seriously. Den's men had no chance.

"Jareth!" Exclaimed Sarah. She ran up to him and cut his bonds from a small knife she had belted to her waist. Jareth rubbed his wrists vigorously. Sarah's hair had been tied back in a braid, he assumed for riding. She was wearing a simple dress of white cotton and silk, the skirt split, also for riding, he assumed. The look was quite a becoming one for her. She was quite a vision, especially considering his brief capture. He put his hands to either side of her face.

"Thank you." Tears began to form in his eyes, such was his relief. She might still choose him yet. Their faces were very close. Sarah pulled back and gently removed Jareth's hands from her face.

"Jareth, I've decided." she stated simply. "I choose to be your queen and be by your side until the kingdom falls." The last was added in a ceremonial gesture of engagement. It meant they would be married at a time and place of her choosing. Sarah decided that she had seen Jareth's virtues, and knew she couldn't live without this man. She would miss his touch, his voice, his very being. Her mother was right about the 'pull' she was feeling toward Jareth. He had taken her on the greatest adventure of her life. She was hoping to have some more. "I love you." She said. Sarah decided this was true. Over the past couple of nights and probably even since her adventure all those years ago.

"Sarah, from the first moment I saw you, you held my heart completely. I am glad we have come to realize our feelings. Sarah Williams, I accept your proposal. I choose to be your king and be by your side until the kingdom falls." He put a chaste kiss to her lips, not bothering to mention when exactly it had been the first time he'd seen her.

Lord Clifford interrupted, clearing his throat. He knelt down in front of Jareth. "Sire, I am glad to see you safe and in on piece."

"Get up man, you know you are beyond kneeling to me," his tone was one of gentle affection.

"Yes, sire. We would have been here sooner, but the goblins have staged a revolt. One of the more intelligent ones sits your throne at this very minute. They have er. . .certain. . .demands, which they require met." It was easy to tell that this subject was distasteful to Lord Clifford.

"Do they?" Jareth was a little amused, actually. Perhaps this could work to his benefit. He grew tired of constantly running a kingdom of perpetual fools some days. A Goblin Council would be helpful, if challenging. Some of the smarter goblins could rule the other ones in day to day tasks and submit requests and petitions when necessary. Still the thought of one of the filthy things sitting on his throne was enough to make him grind his teeth.

"We mustn't delay sire," Lord Clifford interrupted his thoughts. "Lady Sarah and I are headed across the river into the other kingdom to pay her grandfather a visit for two reasons. One, her grandfather must be alerted to her presence, and therefore cede all right to the lands, and two therefore nullifying a war that is now beside-the-point. There is an error in syntax, this last paragraph of the pact and we mean to point it out. I have the copy here sire. The pact is, to all effects, void."

Jareth took the document and examined it. He looked up, the question in his brows.

"King Den does not know then that Sarah is here?"

"We do not believe so, no. Sarah was hidden from her grandfather Aboveworld so she could come back and rule the lands one day."

"Then make haste, I will see to the Goblins, and meet you when I can. Take my guard for protection."

"Yes, sire." Lord Clifford bowed at the waist in acquiescence.

Jareth walked over to Sarah and took the medallian from his chest. "Wear this for protection and strength. King Den has one just like it." Sarah took the medallian and put it over her head.

With a last glance at Sarah over his shoulder, Jareth went into the trees to change form, which was difficult owing to the celestial cycle but manageable, and flew back toward the Goblin Kingdom.

"Are you ready Lady Sarah?" Lord Clifford turned to her. Sarah had let a single tear fall. She stared after Jareth's fleeting form. It was difficult to love, but she realized that it was easy now to love Jareth. She hoped that soon the immediate danger would be over.

Another consideration was that after years of searching she had also found her mother, or perhaps vice versa. She could count the days of her childhood that she wondered where her mother was. Her search was over. She'd be able to be with her mother for the rest of their lives. Today was probably one of the best days of her life. It was a life that she hadn't known, but a life she came to realize that she wanted to embrace. All other details could be worked out further on.

"Yes Lord Clifford, and we should probably get a move on. Even though he's my grandfather, he's a king and won't like what happened to his guards. Let's go claim my birthright."

Clifford, Sarah and t he guards rode off to hopefully end a war and begin a peace.


	12. Matters of State

_A/N: I hope this chapter addresses some of the questions raised by Kagome Avalon in the last chapter. Sorry for the short update. I know I am coming to a close. I'll try and update again soon. Things got a little bit busy last week, funny how real life tends to intervene sometimes._

12

King Den sat behind his ornate desk pondering matters of state. With the Goblin King finally defeated the entire kingdom was his. Rumors came back to him hauntingly of his granddaughter, however. His daughter assured him of her death, but he now sat conflicted. It would change everything were she alive. It would change everything were she here and her presence known. Peasant and Lord alike would swear fealty on the spot. His presence would be superfluous, negligible, even. Worse, if she chose that wretch, that goblin consort as her king. . .despicable, vile creature.

He sat so high among the Goblins. King Den feared he had even come to _care_ about them. The slow, thick-witted creatures obviously could not rule themselves. They needed guidance. Jareth's crimes of war among the Fae were enough to have him assigned there. Disobeying direct orders to save the life of the woman he loved. Jareth had nearly cost the entire company. It didn't matter. Jareth's love-King Den's younger daughter- had died weeks later. Den had the ear of all the nobles and made sure they voted correctly; made sure that Jareth had gotten what he deserved. The vote was unanimous, Jareth knew the law.

It was King Den's desire to be King of the entire Realm. The Goblin Kingdom would be first followed by the dwarfs. The situation was debatable should all of that come to pass. If the rumors were true about his granddaughter, his plans for the future would be for naught. His grand castle, even grandly decorated foyer, and throne room; the crystal throne he had especially crafted to mold to his figure as he sat. He wanted to say he would die before he would let such a prophecy come to pass and yet the seventh full moon, just as prophesied. A stranger come from the Aboveworld. . .this was no coincidence. He steepled his fingers in front of him and thought about the past, about his blonde daughter. Arianne. She brought so much joy. She was as different from her sister as snow is from fire. She shined brightly. He missed her. He hated Jareth for stealing her heart. He was a rouge and a scoundrel, a philanderer. He was well-known among most ladies.

The day Arianne fell to his flirtations had been the most disastrous day of Den's life as a father. She swore on her mother that Jareth felt the same way. Lies. Den could not abide lies. Then Jareth broke the magical chain of defense around the castle in a time of imminent attack to go out and find her. In times of war women were expendable, Jareth knew that. The law was harsh, but it saved lives in the past. When summoned either for attack or defense, men must obey orders. The castle nearly fell that day. Arianne, his most cherished of daughters, suffering from the elements after having run away, had caught pneumonia and never recovered.

Jareth had been tried and charged for desertion. He was banned to the Goblin Kingdom. The most loathsome of all kingdoms. Surprisingly, he had taken charge swiftly and erected the Labyrinth around it to protect him from the outside world. He became a hermit, shutting out all others. Rumors came to the Kingdom that Jareth was biding his time, waiting for something, no one could be certain. He kept himself shut up tight, and any who ran the Labyrinth never came back. The rumors issued through dwarfs and other Goblins that roamed from the Goblin Kingdom.

Suddenly, a page came running from below. He knelt quickly, out of breath.

"Your highness, your highness! A visitor, she claims to be your granddaughter."

Then the rumors were true. He would have to face his granddaughter afterall. He was superfluous, the kingdom would be handed down through her. His abdication would be expected eminently.

"Show her in."

* * *

Jareth returned to the Labyrinth and his castle to find the gardens, at least, were in shambles. He feared what was happening on the inside. He strode to the kitchen entrance. Joselle and Cook were fending off goblins with pots and pans. The scene would have been comical were it not for the fact his was _his_ castle.

"What is the meaing of THIS!" Jareth boomed, making himself taller through magic.

"We wants equals rights," the one sneered.

"Yeah, rights," echoed the other one.

"This is NOT a democracy," Jareth ground out through his teeth, "but I may be willing compromise."

"Your highness, they have been marauding, and uprisin' sin' ya left." Joselle interjected.

Jareth scruffed a goblin in each hand and said low enough only for them to hear, "If this castle is not put back together by noon, there will be no trace of Goblins whatsoever in the Goblin kingdom. Once this mess,"he gestured around "is cleaned up, then and only then will talks possibly begin." He shook each in turn for good measure. They tried to strike back, but their blows missed.

"Be on your way and spread my message to each goblin you meet, send anyone to me who needs persuading. Perhaps a compromise can be reached. The Goblin kingdom tires me so." He turned to Joselle.

"Joselle, I will leave you and Cook to clean up."

"Yes, your Lordship." She bobbed a short curtsey.

Jareth walked on surveying damage. Mostly food thrown against the wall. A chink in the mortar or bricks here and there. He narrowly avoided a crater in the middle of the floor as he walked down the hall. He would have the Goblins on nothing but clean-up duty for as long as it took to get the castle back in order. Why did they have to try and take over things now?

He had urgent business elsewhere, but he was the only one who could put things in order here. He sighed. One had to take the good with the bad. Sarah had agreed to marry him after all. Somehow this did not help to lighten his mood. She still had to deal with her grandfather. The worry only cascaded from there. She wasn't under his protection as he would like her to be, and who knew if she could simply walk into a fortified castle or not? It was her land by birth, but there was sure to be some dispute if he knew King Den.

Then again she was the spitting image of Arianne, if she had dark hair. Perhaps he could be swayed after all. One look at her, and he might think he was seeing a ghost. Jareth most certainly hoped that would be the case. It would be recompense for all he had suffered at the hands of King Den, and Sarah as well. After all, had he not been banished here, Sarah would never have had to run the maze, and she'd have never had to be hidden due to Den's greed and ambition. He had been king for a good portion of his life. Now it was time to abdicate.

Jareth headed up to his throne room and kicked about some goblins and used magic. Goblins had thick skin, none of this would hurt them. Once his throne room was in a state of semi-order he got down to business and began to appoint a temporary Goblin Council in hopes this would hold until his next absence and return. Sarah needed him by her side, it was as simple as that. Okay, she didn't need him by her side, but he wanted to be there. Worry was never good for him. As it was he was running on little to no sleep.

Fortunately, Joselle had precipitated his mood and brought tea at the very least, along with a tray of assorted foods. Time was his enemy he knew all too well. Once he surveyed the damage and took account of what needed to be fixed, he made a list and handed it down to one of the less dull goblins in his retinue with the the warning that should his directions not be followed to the letter, they would pay.

Rebellion squelched, he stepped outside and took the form of a snowy owl, and silently took to the sky.


	13. Family

Sarah and Lord Clifford made their way toward the castle of King Den. Sarah knew little, if anything about her grandfather. Jareth's capture had made her angry, but on the other hand she found suddenly that she wanted to get to know him. She only ever knew her one set of grandparents, but they weren't close. She desperately longed to have the relationship many of her other friends had had with their own grandparents. Unfortunately, right now she didn't have time to dwell on those lofty thoughts such as these.

Just then the castle came into view. She realized suddenly, that that would be where she lived for the rest of her life, if she so chose. Well, the choice had been made. She marveled at its beauty. Towering spires, and perfect domes met her eyes, all whitewashed and gleaming in the early morning sun, for she and Lord Clifford had ridden through the night.

It dwarfed the townhouse she owned up Above. Was she really going to be living in a castle, possibly married to a king? These were the things dreams were made of. She swayed a little in her saddle. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her. She and Clifford had had a quick and cold breakfast as they sat their mounts, but the meal had been meager.

They rode up to the portcullis and the guards requested their information and business. As soon as she stated her name the guards lowered the drawbridge and came to meet her. On the spot they all swore their loyalty. Sarah was amazed and humbled. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Should she hail them with some sort of greeting? She really wasn't sure. Then she saw a familiar figure come to greet her.

"Mom!" Sarah carefully dismounted and ran to embrace her mother.

Together with Lord Clifford they were shown to the audience chamber just outside the throne room where refreshments were laid out. _Thank goodness for small miracles_, Sarah mused. She snacked as she waited, despite her nerves. She would need her strength for what lay ahead.

Sarah paced impatiently when she was done snacking while looking at the wall hangings and adornments of the room. She had to be firm. She couldn't waiver. She would make it plain that she planned to rule with Jareth, though she had no idea how. She was scared to death. She had only lived in the world Above. How on Earth was she going to learn how to rule here, Underground?

Having her mother near was a comfort to her. She knew her mother would be there to help her and with any other questions she had. Living without modern convinces was something she wasn't looking forward to, but she knew she had magic, and that her magic would grow as she was exposed to this world.

When she could she would return to her former life and explain to the best of her ability that her mother was back in her life, and she had gone to live with her. It had the kernels of truth in without giving away anything that had actually happened to her.

She reflected briefly on her journey. It had been a strange one to say the least. Not that she would abandon the Aboveworld completely. Sarah had a feeling that due to her exposure, she would be better than most Fae at returning and staying for sustained periods of time.

She predicted she would have the need to visit often in the beginning. The more she thought about it, the more she was starting to miss the Aboveworld, but Sarah was determined to finish what she started. She had some leniency, and was certain her feelings would work themselves out eventually. Still, she had doubts that were not so easily shaken.

"His majesty asked you be shown in now." A clerk had opened the tall throne room doors.

Sarah's reverie was broken and she took step after shaky step into the throne room. It took her a moment to notice, but the guards that had sworn their loyalty stood behind her in the throne room, one facing away, one facing forward, looking alert for signs of danger. It felt odd to have a compliment of that sort already. Sarah gave a deep curtsey and faced her grandfather, regal and firm, to claim her birthright as she had rehearsed the words in her head.

The beauty of the throne room was even greater than that of the antechamber she had just stood in. Far more complicated murals that must have taken years to weave highlighted the history of her heritage. It only served to add to the enormity of the space. Sarah suspected wryly that that was the whole idea.

"I am here to claim this castle and these lands for myself as my birthright in the tradition of my mother's family, and her family before her."

King Den stood. He marveled at how much this child, this young woman, looked like Arianna. He glanced to Sarah's mother. She nodded. They were of one mind. Sarah was the very like of Arianna, with the single exception of Arianna's golden tresses, rather hers were dark. Perhaps in some way, this woman had been sent to remind him of his love for his younger daughter. . He thought about Arianna and of what he had become. She would never have wanted him to become this.

He would hear what the young woman before him had to say. King Den gave a curt nod of his head. Either way it was irrelevant. If he refused, it meant battling the entire Royal Guard on his own, and eventually his death. His only choice was to abdicate peacefully and swear fealty to his only grandchild.

"I acknowledge your claim. I ask you your choice of husband, in recognition of the pact made from so many years ago."

"I do not recognize the pact, I declare an impediment, and I declare it void. Who I choose to take as my husband is of little relevance to any further claim I have over lands which are rightfully mine." Sarah could not help but note in her mind how absurd the language was that she was using.

"An impediment?" King Den questioned.

"If I may, sir," Lord Clifford gave a bow from the waist and straightened. He produced the pact and a monocle holding one up to his eye to read the other.

"There is an error in syntax, highness. This pact is null and void."

Suddenly, all of Den's power hunger and ambition seemed to fade all at once. When he had risen from his grand throne and realized that every muscle in his body pained him. While not the oldest of men, he was no longer young. The act of rising was slow. The few steps to the floor below were painful to take. Suddenly, all the fierceness left him.

"You have come at a fortunate time, my dear. Were I younger, I would challenge the pact. As it is, I am old, and find this is a time I should consider retirement, and the study of nature. I should think of teaching men younger than myself and seeking to impart my wisdom and knowledge into their heads. You may have charge of the realm and welcome to it. I see now through the eyes of a woman you never met, how wrong and rash my actions have been."

Sarah moved to embrace her grandfather.

She was interrupted by a sudden cloud of glitter. The way Sarah had first seen him, Jareth was there in the throne room, dressed in the blue frock coat she had come to remember with fright, but now saw with fondness. It suited him well.

Not knowing the conversation that had just been going on Jareth intoned in his most haughty and imperious of voices,

"King Den, you will now bow down and swear fealty to the Queen of the Realm, Lady Sarah, come from above to serve in the Underground as prophesied from long ago." Jareth, expected a fight and full of fear for Sarah's safety drew himself up and walked to her side. Relief washed through him as he realized she was perfectly fine.

A silence descended on the small crowd.

"I accept your terms Goblin King." Den intoned just as formally and imperiously. Jareth raised his already perfectly arched eybrows.

"So easily King Den?" came Jareth's surprised query.

"Indeed. We may have had our differences in the past over Arianna, and I may have placed undue blame on you. I see the error of my ways in the child, the woman who stands before me to claim her birthright. I see now that this is Arianna's blessing. She would want your happiness. It would have been the only thing she wanted, and I in turn would like to grant her happiness through the both of you. I would ask humbly for you to accept my heartfelt apology."

"May have? Undue?" Jareth felt that Den was putting the situation too lightly. His anger was palpable.

"These are most certainly words which I would use. You have no idea the pain that your exile caused and yet I found I came to see how much the goblins of this realm needed direction. I suppose I learned things as well. Still there will be a price to pay for your insolence and my kidnapping. This may be a homecoming, but your outstanding behavior needs answering for." As he spoke he took steps gradually closer to Den, until he was mere inches away.

"All of the above is true, and yet Jareth, you have no jurisdiction here."

"Do not be so hasty to point out deficiencies in a government not yet formed. There will be a price to pay. You are warned." The last was said with more than a hint of warning.

Sarah stood torn. She certainly hadn't anticipated the bad blood between her grandfather and Jareth, yet how could she not? Here they were arguing in front of her. One man she had come to love against her will and another she would like to get to know despite his past transgressions. Ultimately, the decision would be hers to make what happened to her grandfather. For the present she had to step up and take responsibility and learn roles she had no clue about. The learning curve would be steep, of that she was doubtless, and the sooner she got started, the better.

She took Jareth to one side.

"Jareth, I understand completely where you are coming from, and I uh. . ." she trailed. He was certainly mesmerizing the outfit she had first come to know him in, and subsequently danced with him, that first go around through the labyrinth. _Get ahold of yourself! From this day forward you are royalty! _But she had to admit that it was kind of fun to gawk and ogle. One thing was certain, love was rather complicated. Nothing with Nathan had ever prepared her for _this_. Damned if he wasn't using his magic on her either. She wouldn't put it past him to get what he wants. Even at this late stage.

Suddenly he cracked a grin. "Sarah, my love, you are staring."

"Right." She began to pace a little, to take her eyes from the stunning Goblin King.

"Listen, I need to get through the right of coronation first before you start spouting the law and your wishes. Maybe you could, uh, shut the hell up and let me deal with my uh. . .kingdom, I guess?" She was still being dazzled somehow and couldn't come up with a more eloquent choice of words.

The other thing she had not anticipated. Jareth's big, fat ego. Of course he would want revenge against her grandfather. But first, he was going to have to deal with their change in status. Technically, Jareth was below her in rank, and to put it quite bluntly, he had to do exactly as she said. He must defer to her. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._

The words rang in her head once yet again. She wasn't sure about her wishes, but he was about to get exactly what he wished for. She could have him beheaded right now for not doing as she said. No one would have any qualms with it and up to a few days ago neither would she. But she realized now what had been holding her back in all of her past relationships.

No one was Jareth. She had fallen for him and never even realized it. She went about her life, never realizing that anything was missing. Her friends, Nathan, no one could hold a candle to the emotions he stirred inside her. Fear, love, intense longing. Her cheeks burned with the memory of walking to his chamber without direction. It had been what she wanted for years, but never knew or was willing to admit. This villain, who had his own reasons for doing things, he was so different from anyone else she had ever known. She had hated him for so many years.

She had felt so violated, so antagonized. It was difficult to change her thinking toward him, what he represented and yet it had happened. Granted, Jareth had been a little more than persuasive. She had been stubborn and resisted. God help her should she bear Jareth any children. Her blush deepened. She wasn't sure what to think about, what to say.

Perhaps in future, she could change his attitude about her grandfather. Sarah was quite angry at his latest shenanigans herself, and yet there was the longing to get to know him. She would have to learn her duties for him. He had been doing them in her stead for so long, he was the expert and her only resource. Of course her mother would be at her side as well.

Where did Jareth fit into the big picture? Would he need to keep running back and forth between kingdoms? Now that she found she loved him, she'd rather he didn't. Sarah would much rather have Jareth close than at a distance. He was terribly distracting however. He couldn't sit on her council, yet she'd need his input on the status of the goblins and the Goblin Kingdom.

All of this could be decided at a later date. First, she needed to take over her kingdom.

"Of course, my dear," Jareth said slyly and winked.

Sarah expected more of a fight from _him_ than that, but maybe he was learning to bow to her whim already? If there was one thing she knew, it was Jareth, he was up to something. Once again, this was all something that could take place later. She needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Grandfather, I accept your abdication and now take my place on the throne as the Queen of this Realm." The formality grated on her, but this had to at least look official, even if she didn't feel official quite yet. The coronation ceremony would be held later, making her position official.

Den bowed before her and she walked toward the custom built throne and sat. The entire audience of the throne room bowed, and acknowledged her claim, swearing fealty until death to the life of their new queen.

"To Sarah, High Queen." Jareth intoned from across the room. He stood and came near, "and my future wife, if you'll have me." With that he got on one knee, much as any John Doe from Above would have done.

"Sarah, my love, would you take me as your husband to love for all of eternity?" He held up a crystal, and inside was the most gorgeous ring Sarah had ever seen. She felt so shabby in her split riding dress, but at the time she had rather been in a hurry. So this is what he was planning. No wonder the grand outfit, surely the grandest if not. Sarah smiled wide.

"I will." She reached to the crystal, which popped, dropping the ring into her hand. Jareth helped her place it on her ring finger. With that he stood, and pulled her to him, kissing her with unabashed passion. Now, he didn't care who was watching.

Lord Clifford cleared his throat. "It looks like there is a wedding to plan."

"And a coronation," added Sarah's mother.

TBC

A/N: _Anti-climactic, I know, but that's how things sort of spun themselves. This is not the last chapter. Much of a role as 13 played in Labyrinth I'm wary of the number. There will yet be an epilogue to say the least without spoiling you much further. Also, I felt it important to throw in my own fascination for Bowie a la Sarah's with Jareth. He's so sexah. ^_^_


	14. Magica

_**A/N-I suppose this should be wrapped up at some point, huh?**_

"Show me again Jareth," Sarah was working on transporting. Having magic was new to her, but she had to visit above ground and settle her affairs for long term. Holly would have to help her with storing her things, while her family would need to be told. Toby. She didn't want to miss him growing up, he was already a star baseball player, but she had to remind herself that she was not fully of that world and he was.

Her mother, Linda Williams, was her true mother who had disappeared to take care of matters here. While she couldn't go into that much detail with her family, she could definitely explain to them that she was part of her mother's world, and was glad to be so again. Her father would have questions, she knew, but for the very near future, she would have to demur and say that Linda Williams was not in the country and leaving would be difficult. Of course, Linda Williams could come back at any time, but matters were keeping her Underground.

"Just like this." Jareth snapped his fingers and disappeared, glitter and all. Sarah rolled her eyes. What was with the glitter anyway? Jareth returned in the same fashion and she asked him.

"I quite like it." He stated. "It is a most marvelous invention from Above. I'm afraid I have grown quite attached to it. It is very flashy and befits a royal entrance. "He smiled, teeth crooked, lost in wonder and delight. It was one of the things that Sarah found so endearing about him. His Fae nature made him very child-like, despite the powerful magic that lay within him.

He had so much patience with her. She was just learning to control her newfound magic, and slowly but surely she was getting stronger in it, but she wanted to make sure she didn't end up in some remote desert or something. She had found her family down here in the Underground, she was about to have a husband, and her mother who had been missing for so many years . . . her father would be devastated. How would she know, other than to check what day it was Above? She was certain she would miss out on so many, many things, but her love for Jareth was real. Her real home was here and here, she was royalty now. She couldn't really say the same Above. She might even be able to become ambassador between the two worlds.

It must have been the reason that none of her other relationships had succeeded. In the back of her mind, she was always thinking of the Goblin King. He annoyed her no end, this was true, but at the same time he could be charming, and no doubt he was handsome and a wonderful kisser, she was satisfied; her very being was full, down to her very toes. She merely had to communicate with her father, and Toby. He wouldn't understand. She had kept much of their adventure together from him, and told him bits and pieces. Actually, knowing Toby, he might think it was rather 'Rad' that something like that had happened to him.

The words of advice she put to use the most were that if Jareth should ever return he was to come and find her, immediately. Such were her words of advice. Her first trip to the Underground had scared her so badly that even though she had won, she felt the need to warn Toby, just in case. This was before much of her therapy, but it didn't change matters. He was a growing boy and tended to take things in stride. And though he loved his sister, she was 15 years older than he was, talk about generation gap.

He was a normal boy, and into girls now, he had no memory of what had happened all those years ago. He had come to her one day asking what he should say to the new girl in class. All the way from California, she was blonde and tan, and her number one interest was skateboarding. She smiled at the thought. Mentally, Sarah rolled her eyes.

She wanted to get this transporting right. She may as well get on with it. Mentally, she pictured her old room in her father's house, her father and Karen never did change it that much. The only exception is that it was now used as a guest bedroom for visitors. The bedclothes never changed, and few of adornments came off the walls. Karen said it made the room look quite 'populated'. They had grown closer and talked for hours after her adventure. Karen had been taken very much by surprise at Sarah's 180 degree turn toward her, but welcomed it.

The room materialized before her. The house appeared empty. She had no idea what time it was. She called Holly at the office from the house phone.

"Hey Holly-"

"Oh my God, Sarah? Is that really you? The police, FBI, everyone has been looking for you, where have you been?" The questions came in a rapid fire, which Sarah couldn't answer all at once. The questions were weighty and she couldn't answer them all at once, right now she just needed dates and times.

"I know Holly, I know. I'll explain everything soon. What day is it?"

"It's been a week since you broke up with Nathan, and no word from you. Where have you been?"

"I've been away; it was an emergency and quite a week. Also, I quit. You can tell Daniel. I'm not coming back. I have other . . . duties. "

"Sarah, you need to come back and tell him yourself, he'd never believe me. And the work load, it's just as busy as before. . ."

"Holly, I want to come, I do, but I don't have a lot of time. I don't. Just-"Sarah heard the squeak on the brakes of her father's car out front.

She put down the receiver, and mentally prepared herself to face her father. The front door opened and she stepped outside of the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy." The look on Mr. William's face, the relief, the worry washed out all at once. He spoke her name "Sarah?" He looked confused, but glad. "Daniel called and reported you missing and contacted us. Are you okay baby?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. Some . . . things happened to me, both terrible and wonderful. I'm getting married."

"Married? When, where, who is this man who is taking my baby from me? Um, I mean congratulations, but, Sarah, you have to understand, there have been so many of us, all worried."

"I know Daddy, I know, and I really want to tell you everything. I found Mom." Her voice broke.

Suddenly, Sarah burst into tears. She couldn't help it. The world began to fade around her. She ran upstairs and barely made it to her room in time, so her father didn't witness the magic as it went on. She never saw the befuddled face of her father standing in the living room, wondering what just happened.

She materialized Underground, Jareth looking on her in consternation. It was too much. So much had happened. She had to take it all in and let it all out. Jareth knelt beside her on the ground. Wordlessly, she clung to him. She was happy, but leaving the world as she knew would be harder than she thought.

It would be the hardest thing she had ever done, and it had been quite a week. All of the pent up emotions, from the week, she let out right there on the stone floor, Jareth held her a murmured to her that it would be ok. He didn't take into account the shock of dealing with her former life. He magicked them to the Royal Chambers in his, well rightfully, Sarah's castle, and laid them down, together, side by side. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. They could try again later, for now, rest was most certainly in order.


End file.
